familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jan van der Aa (c1427-c1496)
}} Onderwerp = Extended biography = Voor de Nederlandstalige biografie kijk | hier Birth Jan Gerardsdr. van der Aa was born about 1427 in ‘s-Hertogenbosch, Duchy of Brabant, the Burgundian Netherlands a State of the Holy Roman Empire. Ancestors: Jan van der Aa (c1427-c1496)/tree Historical context The region's name is first recorded as the Carolingian shire pagus Bracbatensis, located between the rivers Scheldt and Dijle, from braec "marshy" and bant "region". Upon the 843 Treaty of Verdun it was part of Lotharingia within short-lived Middle Francia, and was ceded to East Francia according to the 880 Treaty of Ribemont. In 1430 the Duchies of Lower Lotharingia, Brabant and Limburg were inherited by Philip the Good of Burgundy and became part of the Burgundian Netherlands. In 1477 the Duchy of Brabant became part of the House of Habsburg as part of the dowry of Mary of Burgundy. At that time the Duchy extended from Luttre, south of Nivelles to 's Hertogenbosch, with Leuven as the capital city. Below you will find a number of scripts in which Jan van der Aa is mentioned: * December 4, 1443: Jan Inghels, Henric de Proest, Jan van Attenorde and Jan van Haesdonc, from Jan van Wiler, have informed Jan van der Aa, son of the late Gerard, for the major, Jan van Wiler and the aforesaid, for a mass and a season one half of a meadow, of which Willem van der Aa has the other half, located in the parish Eelwijt and called in the Schouwenbroeck, to Brother Rombout van der Berct, prior of the convent of Our Lady at Hanswyck near Mechelen, for the benefit of the convent of the monastery mentioned above. Stamps: Schepenen van Percke. Afschr.: GA Mechelen, archief kerk Hanswyck, legaties en fundaties, nr. 15. Inventaire des archives de la ville de Malines, P van Doren, 1876, dl. VI, p.212, église Hanswyck, legs et fondations. * March 22, 1444: Peter van Hemert, abbot of Berne, lays Jan van der Aa with the tenth of Hedichuysen. Witnesses: Hack van Outheusden and Phelipus Jan Aertsoen (Gentleman: An aam wine). Afschr.: Heeswijk, abdij Berne, archief abdij Berne, V.C. * December 10, 1444: Schepenen van 's-Hertogenbosch acknowledged that Anna van Schoonhoven, daughter of Jan and wife of Gerard van der Aa, for the benefit of Jan, their son, renounced the usufruct of the good in 409) Taxandria 1922, jrg. 29 blz. 81, Zegenwerp door Jhr. A van Sasse van Ysselt. Marriage Jan married Anna Maria Petersdr Pels in 1450 in very likely 's-Hertogenbosch. Jan was Lord of Zegenwerp. In February 1474 he transferred Zegenwerp to Herman Coenen and his wife joffr. Maria, his daughter. Zegenwerp was a castle at St. Michielsgestel in the Duchy of Brabant. * Descendants: Jan van der Aa (c1427-c1496)/descendants Jan was lord of Zegenwerp and ships of Den Bosch. He was married to Maria Petersdr. Pels, and he died about 1485. Of Jan and Maria two children are known: Maria (see above) and Anna. On the right a picture of his castle Zegenwerp at St. Michielsgestel. Sources External links * https://www.molenaardigheden.nl/kareldegrote.htm * https://www.wikitree.com/wiki/Van_der_Aa-50 * https://www.genealogieonline.nl/west-europese-adel/I1798.php __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Count of Antwerp Category:Lord of Diest Category:Lord of Zoelen